Someone of Secrets
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Anzu Kasumi is starting to learn more and figure out her past along with the growing feelings for, Ichigo Kursaki. With the war against Aizen coming, Anzu comes face to face with the Arrancar who gave her her power, Eri Yamaneko. Who she thought was dead. Grimmjow realizes Eri from his past with all secrets coming out. Ichigo K/ OC and Grimmjow/OC


**Anzu means apricot**

**Kasumi means mist**

**Eri means blessed prize**

**Yamaneko means mountain cat**

**Natsumi means summer beauty**

Anzu Kasumi walked down the lonely streets of Karakura Town looking to fight a hollow. She was uneasy and wanted to do something. She let her brown eyes glazed over the area looking for something to catch her eye. Her dark short spikey blue hair blue in the wind as she walked. It did not help that her hollow side was pissed off in not being able to connect with Ichigo's hollow as well. Anzu did not understand the connection that the two hollows had and would never. Anzu had been able to see spirits at the young age of five. She was always left alone as her father was too busy for her and became friends with spirits. Anzu's mother had died when she was eight years old. Anzu was walking home one day from school when a hollow appeared and attacked her, knocking her to the ground. She closed her eyes when the hollow was going to attack her but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and notice a female standing in front of her was a woman with long red hair in a spikey ponytail and one pink eye and one light blue eye. The woman had a hole in her abdomen and wore a white and black pants with a jacket that had one button in the middle and covered her breasts. She had a white bone tail with white bone ears sitting on top of her head as well. She had two light blue strips on her cheeks. The woman said she was an Arrancar and that she wanted a fresh start and explained she was a hollow. The woman said her name was Eri Yamaneko and her and Anzu became friends. Eri was then wounded badly by another hollow when Anzu was fifth teen. Eri then bounded some of her spiritual power to Anzu, waking Anzu's hollow side up. Anzu then was able to transform into an Arrancar form with the help of her choker that had a red stone on it and change to orange when she used her power. Anzu always wonder what happened to Eri because she just disappeared.

"I wish I knew what happened to you, Eri." Anzu mumbled to herself

Anzu felt a breeze by her and then a strong hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was because he was still able to tower a little over her five foot six. "Ichigo." Anzu said as she placed her hand on top on his and a smile came across her face. "Anzu." Ichigo replied looking down at her. Their friendship had developed into something more when she first came to this town. Ichigo was just starting to become a substitute soul reaper when she moved to this town. A couple weeks later, Ichigo found out her secret and they remained friends. Anzu started getting feelings for one Ichigo and Ichigo was no longer shy around girls. The two of them walked along side by side and enjoyed each other's company. Anzu started to tell Ichigo more about her past.

In Las Noches, Aizen sat on his throne in the throne room with a silent smile spread across his lips. He had gotten one of his back one of his old arrancars back that was an experiment when he was in the soul society. The arrancar was a female with one pink eye and one light blue eye and long red hair. Her name was Eri Yamaneko, his mountain cat. Eri's long red hair was put up into a spikey ponytail and she had a bone tail with a pair of bone ears on top of her head. She hat a pair of light blue strips on her cheeks as well. She wore her white jacket with black trim with a button in the middle of it and pants. Eri had went into the world of the living to start something new for herself only to be wounded by a hollow and brought back to his side. Now he was going to assign her to one of his Espadas as she stood by his side. She had been working under him since her return and it was now time for her to become someone's Fraccion. Aizen knew who he had in mind and sent one of the lower class arrancars to get his sexta (6th) espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Eri and him had much in common and wondered how they would get along.

The blue haired and blue eyed arrancar walked into the throne room. He slowly looked up at Aizen and the female arrancar standing next to him. He was unsure why he was called into the throne into in the first place. He stood in the middle of the room waiting to see what the lord was going to say.

"I don't think this is a really good idea, Aizen-san." Eri said

"That is enough, Eri." Aizen warned

"You are wondering why you are here, Grimmjow. I am going to assign you another Fraccion since all of yours has been killed." Aizen explained

"Who do you have in mind for me Aizen-san?" Grimmjow asked

"I am assigning Eri to be your Fraccion. She ranks above all the arrancars was one of the first surviving arrancars I made while I was in the Soul Society. She has a small six on her shoulder because she was the only one to survive out of the six. Do you know what her name means, Grimmjow?" Azien asked

Grimmjow shook his head no and waited for Aizen to continue.

"Eri's name means blessed prize. She is indeed a prize to me after all I went through and maybe she will even be a prize for you. You can say she is like my child. If she needs to be punished just hit and do not use the device I gave for you like the others." Aizen explained as he stroked Eri's cheek earning a soft purr. It was little she was his pet cat. Grimmjow had caught word when the girl had first arrived here that she had ran away from Aizen before wanting to start a new life. She was wounded badly by another hollow when Aizen took her and hide her before bringing her to Las Noches. Aizen nodded to Eri before she started to walk towards Grimmjow. "Behave, Eri and I know you will do well." Aizen said as Eri walked out with Grimmjow. Grimmjow sneaked glances at Eri and decided to show her room to her.

Back in the world of the living, Anzu was having a battle with in her mind with her hollow self. She looked like her just with white hair and black eyes with yellow iris. She wore what Anzu wore when she used her powers which was a pair of white pants, a long white coat with black trim that was open, and a black top that covered her breasts.

"**Do you know what my name is?" Hollow Anzu asked**

"_Not really. I don't really think you have a name." Anzu replies_

"**You should. You call on me during battle. I don't think you really understand your past, Angle. I am the one you hold in your hands as a pair." Hollow Anzu continued**

"_Then tell me! I am tired of the puzzles and trying to figure everything out about my past and family! I know that I am powerful and that Eri awoken you inside of me!" Anzu shouted_

"**I can only give you so much help. I was deep in your mind even before Eri awoke me. I have always been with you, Angel. It will always just be you and me." Hollow Anzu replied**

Hollow Anzu walked behind Anzu and wrapped her arms around Anzu's waist with a twisted smirk in her face. Where Anzu was kind and caring, her hollow was selfish and cold. Anzu's hollow was sarcastic and cunning. Anzu's hollow was her opposite and loved totourment her stating that Anzu was her angel while she was the demon. In a way they were made for each other and if one was gone the other could not be whole. Anzu hollow self-claimed that she wanted to control Anzu's body and do whatever she pleased to do. Whenever she came out in battle it was to save Anzu from death and said that if Anzu died then she too would die. Hollow Anzu rested her head on Anzu's shoulder making the girl shake a little and the both stood at five foot six along with Anzu's old friend, Eri.

"_I have to get going we will continue this later. I was wondering why you are so interested in Hollow Ichigo?" Anzu asked_

"**Hollow Ichigo and myself are the same thing. We both give Ichigo and you your power. When you figure out my name I will tell you more." Anzu answered as she disappeared**

Anzu awoke from her daze and adjusted her strapless lavender sundress along with her choker. She was in Kisuke's shop wondering if he had any answers for her. He had mentioned that he knew Anzu's mother and he could tell her some things. Plus, he was going to help Anzu train because he stated that she could use bankai, which she did not know an told her that she had been using her sword in shikai when she trained with him to help Ichigo get Rukia back. Anzu never knew that her sword was called a zanpakuto until she first trained with Kisuke. Her zanpakuto was always in shikai form and was two short swords the same size. The hilt of the swords black with a sliver blade. The handles were striped with gold strips as well. Kisuke soon appeared in his striped green and white hat, his clogs, and dark green kimono. He had a smile on his face as he walked into the room and sat down.

"I knew your mother, Anzu. The reason for that is because she was my younger sister, Natsumi Urahara." Kisuke said

Anzu's eyes got real wide "That means you are my Uncle." Anzu said as she looked at him and Ichigo walked into the shop. Ichigo looked at them when Anzu hugged Kisuke with tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Dad left me when mother died and I was left alone after that I thought that I did not have any family left." Anzu whimpered as Kisuke hugged her back. "I tried to find you, but your father never liked me and hide you from me. Once you moved here and I found out that you were health after your father died it made me happy. I was always watching over you." Kisuke replied as they broke apart. Kisuke whipped the tears away from her eyes and she smiled.

"I would have never guessed that you were realted to Mr. hat and clogs." Ichigo said

"That means that mom was a soul reaper just like you, right?" Anzu asked

"Yes, she was. She was not just a soul reaper, but she was a hollow- shinigami hybrid. She went through the progress when we were still in the soul society and she was in my squad. She did much better than some of the others. She was faster at defeating her inner hollow then the others." Kisuke explained

"Then what does that make, Anzu?" Ichigo asked

"I am not sure let." Kisuke replied

Eri was thrown into a wall and her back smashed against the wall. Grimmjow had decided to train her today to see how strong she really was. So far she was a disappointment to him. He just turned his head and smirked evilly as he looked at her beaten form. If she could not beat him, than she was not more powerful than the other espadas that Aizen said. Grimmjow glanced back over at Eri and she was gone. Grimmjow turned around only to have a short blade held to his throat. Eri smirked as she nicked his neck and brought the sword up to her mouth and licked it. Eri kicked Grimmjow's legs out from underneath him and pinned him to the ground using her foot. She had the balls to even growl at him. Grimmjow tried to get up but could not and he used all his strength. Grimmjow had to admit that the girl was strong and guessed that this what Aizen was talking about.

"Are you going to let me up?" Grimmjow growled

"Nope, I want to see you get out of it yourself." Eri snickered

A loud screech was heard and Grimmjow swore that her ears flickered. Eri looked to see where the noise was coming from. Grimmjow watched as her eyes glazed over with hatred and take off to the right leaving him behind. Eri ran as fast as she could and jumped over the wall landing on her feet. She came face to face with a group of Adjucas. They were all very the size of a giant wolf and most of them were canine like. The biggest one with golden eyes looked straight at her.

"Well, if it isn't my mistress. It has been a long while since I have seen you and I have been looking for you. I hope you are ready to die." The golden eye adjucas said

"I can take all of you on and kill you without even using my full power." Eri snickered

The group then went and attacked her as Grimmjow arrived on the scene. He watched as Eri moved fast and finished each adjucas quickly without getting tired at all. When she finished there was a smile on her face as they all lay dead by her feet. The wind gently below making her pony tail sway. Grimmjow could not put his figure on it, but knew that they have meet before. It then all came back to him.

_Grimmjow was a panther adjucas again and was walking in the night in the desert. He was looking for his neck prey to kill. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air and caught a faint scent. Grimmjow could tell that it was female and smirked knowing that it was going to be easy for him to kill the female adjucas. He slowly came upon a dead adjucas laying on the ground and he spotted the little female adjucas. She was cat like adjucas like himself and had a shorter tail then him. The female was a little shorter than him, but was board in the body and legs. Also, she had light blue strips on each of her cheeks and a few other places a well. Grimmjow slowly came up behind her._

"_What is your name?" Grimmjow asked_

"_None of your business and you better leave!" The female growled_

_Grimmjow launched himself at her trying to knock her onto the grounded, but the female dodged him and jumped onto his back. The female bite down on the back of his neck before being kicked off. The two kept going at one another and Grrimmjow had to admit that the female could put up one hell of a fight. That her scent was a little intoxicating to him as well. In the end, Grimmjow had pinned her and growled at her. He was not going to kill her because the day he became king, he would need a queen to be by his side that was powerful as him._

"_You have earned the honor of becoming my mate and queen when I become the king." Grimmjow said_

"_Just kill me and eat me. It would be more pleasurable for me than becoming mates with you." replied the female_

"_No, you are as powerful as me and I will find you when I become the king." Grimmjow said as he licked her cheek before leaving her to get back up._

Grimmjow look at Eri and knew that it was her when he got her scent. He thought that he was never going to find his queen again and she was standing in front of him this whole time. A light breeze past him and she was standing right next to him. A smirk was placed on her face as she leaned over his shoulder.

"It took you long enough to realize who I was. I still see that you are not the king let." Eri purred


End file.
